The present disclosure relates to a mobile terminal that is able to transmit a print request for a document, and to a print request method for use in the mobile terminal.
There is known a technology, for use in, for example, a mobile terminal such as a mobile phone, for detecting a motion of the mobile terminal by using a vibration sensor or an acceleration sensor and inputting information corresponding to the detected motion.